Inuyasha Terrors in the Apocolypse
by Nuva
Summary: Sesshoumaru has taken hold of both Feudal and Present times. Now, Inuyasha must find his friends, and finnally kill his enemys note: this was written before a lot of stuff happened in the show
1. Prolouge

Inuyasha terrors  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha. But if I did. then that would be very weird. ((FINALLY! I'M GETTING THIS ON FANFICTION! YAYNESS! After all this time. Alright well. to reader: "well. Here you go." Love: Nuva, lord of obvious people.))  
  
No.. no. The flames. the darkness. The city was ruined. Damn. Dying sucked so much.  
  
Japan was gone. how could this have happened? Our plan was unbeatable. Oh Screw it. I was dying. the large hole in my gut may have been a small clue.  
  
But kagome was alive. thank heavens. She was all right. but she was so sad looking. I was dying. she knew it. Kagome. please. say something..  
  
She is. but. I don't hear it. why? Why is all I hear the screams of dying people not prepared for this war? The roars of demons they lucky bring down? The crackle of flames?  
  
Kagome. I'm sorry.  
  
He sat bolt upright, that dream again. Third time this week. Why? What was it trying to tell him?  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his head. He didn't remember much.just that one day he woke up. He remembered what was happening. the war. The demons. wait. The war. Was it still going?  
  
He sighed and dropped his head. Then looked out the hole in the wall.  
  
He nodded. No demons. good. Small camps provided shelter. He might see people or hanyous there that have survived. These camps are so small demons don't really care to take them. He got up and grabbed his bag and sword.  
  
"America is still being raped of land, buildings, and other such as these demons continue to destroy America." a newscaster said. He watched a TV someone managed to get working. The news caster looked very distraught While trying to fix the papers on the desk that tried to make him look like he was busy at the time. They showed it. America. suffering the same fate as Japan. This "new York" the man spoke of. Was black, and mostly burned or blasted to the ground. The sky there was turning red fast. The sky in Japan already was. The large green lady wasn't even defending the land or herself. Just standing there with her torch and book. He sighed. Such a sad fate for such a beautiful lady. Even if she was a statue.  
  
No. there is was. Before them, standing on the last remaining spike of her crown. The tall demon that clad mostly in white. The pale figure he knew too well.  
  
"THAT BASTARD!" inuyasha kicked at the vacuum tube. It shattered and spewed air. Him and the small group quickly got in the new air and took deep breaths.  
  
He sighed happily. So did they. The demons destroyed all. Air, water, And Land. All was stale, covered in some kind of dust; the dust may have been a tree, maybe a car, a toy some kid played with, or maybe the kid himself. No one wanted to know what poisoned the water with its dust. They didn't want to know what they breathed in everyday, or had to look at while they walked.  
  
Sesshoumaru did all that. Killed millions of people. He was the one that did this. how he knew. he didn't know.  
  
He drew a sharp breath and looked at his foot. Blood was collecting under it. It hurt. Whoa. he stopped. Pain. pain. Of all things. He smirked. Motherfucker. All this time. he wasn't a heartless piece of crap. He could feel things. Maybe when he got to kagome. He looked at her picture, which he now held. He would feel love.  
  
((First chap. Good huh? Well if not. Oh well. Suck it up. I'm trying. Sorry it took me so long, after saying forever "I'll put it up" and now I do. Yeah sorry bout that again. It's kind of short. I mean, it's not really the first chapter, so the next, uh.. * Thinks* some number chapters. Also, when I said, "raped of land, buildings, and other such" raped can be used to mean: Destroy completely. Not what you normally hear about in the news. The raped I used isn't used much now. Well, R&R please. This one may have been short. But the others aren't. Trust me. Chapter, I think it's 3 is like, 5 pages long when written.)) 


	2. Chapter 1: New memory

Inuyasha chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.*imagines he did* cool..  
  
He should have killed them. Killed them or sent them back to feudal times and destroyed the well when he had the chance. but then again. only hell would have been able to hold them.  
But he didn't.  
Another town had been destroyed. He was too late. Always too late. no one was left. No one ever was. these humans had some type of weapon. they killed a bunch of the demons. but the demons alive still dwarfed those that died. So many stayed alive.. Hiding and striking. like those Indians kagome told her about.  
  
"See what they did was this." kagome grabbed a bunch of French fries.  
"MY FRIES!" Miroku yelled. Then got a mean look from kagome.  
"Ok. this is what they did." she continued, placing the fries like people. Then started moving some around. "They ran in." she said and lifted one up. "They hit the white men." she crushed one of the fries with her hand and moved the first fry back. "Then ran off before getting shot." she smiled.  
Inuyasha looked at her. "Uh.. Ok.." He said. Then looked at Miroku who was quickly eating the ones kagome had taken from him.  
  
Inuyasha kicked a rock. Sending it a bit along the path. It hit the head of a demon.  
"Someone.. Help.." A voice came out from beneath the demon.  
Inuyasha stood there. "Is anyone there?" he asked. Then saw it move. "HOLD ON!" he yelled, quickly running over. He stopped and crouched down. "Hello?" he asked.  
"Oh. please.. Help." a straggled voice slowly crept up.  
He stood up and grabbed the demon, slowly lifting the heavy little bastard up. Then flipping it over.  
"Thank. you." the man said. Lying on his back. Black hair sticking to his head. And purple robes were stained with blood. A purple cloth wrapping around his right hand, clenched to his skin by beads of some kind. And a staff that was broken in half. It was gold at some point, and at top was a broken circle, little gold rings were part of the staff, but were shattered and fell from the circle on the staff. All of this looked familiar.  
"Inuyasha." the man mumbled. He. knew Inuyasha's name. But how? He looked so familiar. the eyes. His hair. the way he said Inuyasha's name.  
"Do I know you?" Inuyasha asked, crouching down next to him.  
"It's me." the man rasped. Suddenly images went through the hanyou's mind. Images of a monk. Images of a monk being beaten by kagome and a girl with a boomerang. using a wind tunnel in his right hand.  
"Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. Then hugged his friend. "Miroku! It is you! Bloody hell I missed you!" he smiled.  
"I'm glad you remember." Miroku smiled weakly. "Where's kagome?" he asked.  
"I don't know." Inuyasha let go. "Are you ok?" he asked.  
"I don't know.. My chest hurts.." Miroku slowly sat up. "It hurts so much." he slowly brought his hands to his chest and felt. Then when he hands went in, when they would normally stop. He pulled them out. Yelling in pain.  
"Oh god.. Your chest. Its." Inuyasha started. Dumbfounded by the wound the human had taken and survived.  
"Yeah. sorry bud." Miroku gasped and coughed. His eyes quickly darted to the sword.  
Inuyasha's eyes followed and then it pieced together. "Oh. I see." he leaned over and got the pieces he could find of the staff and handed it to Miroku.  
Miroku smiled. "Thanks." he laid back.  
"Sorry bout this. but. If you can't survive." he started.  
Miroku shook his head. "I deserve this Inuyasha. My wind tunnel hasn't sucked me in. I'm grateful of that. But. I don't want to stay here. Even if my wounds heal."  
Inuyasha shook his head. "I won't do it. I know you can survive this. you survived worse."  
"Yes but. I don't want to stay here. I did what I wanted. 'and when he gets to heaven, to saint peter he will tell, '1 more solider reporting sir, I served my time in hell'' I am ready Inuyasha." Miroku said slowly. Tears welling in his eyes and flowing down his face.  
Inuyasha looked down. "You served your time in hell solider." Inuyasha drew the sword.  
"Tell Sango. I'm sorry." Miroku sighed closing his eyes. He held the staff's halves in a way so that it ran down the front of his body like his spine runs down the back.  
"Good bye Miroku." Inuyasha raised his sword.  
"I'll be watching Inuyasha. And when this is over, we will be waiting for you. And whoever else survived." Miroku smiled.  
Inuyasha stopped. "No. Get up." He snapped. "Get up right now. Not like this Miroku." He said.  
"Inuyasha do it!" Miroku yelled.  
"NO!" Inuyasha stabbed his sword into the earth. "I won't let you die here. You die in battle." He said, grabbing the monk's arm. "I've got an idea."  
  
Miroku looked at his chest wound. "Ok. so you've wrapped this up. And you'll put the ¼ of the jewel I have in my wound?" he asked.  
"Yes. That way, it will heal you. And you won't bleed. I've tied it a certain way." Inuyasha smirks.  
"I guess. it will work." Miroku said. Holding his staff, which was now tied at the breaks, the circle fixed for the most part.  
"Now come on. We have to find the others." Inuyasha patted Miroku on the back. Miroku grunted a little and smiled.  
Inuyasha then looked forward and saw part of a tower. It was destroyed, most of the rusted metal that was once it's base was standing. A box that was at the top was half crushed into the ground. The glass was all shattered, covering the ground. Bodies of people and demons littered this part of the ground the most. Before either Miroku of Inuyasha knew what happened they were before it.  
"Wow." Miroku ran his hand along a non-rusted part of the view box. Then looked up at the twisted and rusted metal. "A slanted cut." He said. Hopping up on the box. He staggered when some supports of the roof crunched under his weight. He quickly walked up to get a better view of the metal. " A sword did this. Or some other kind of weapon." he looked back at Inuyasha. The hanyou was looking at the bodies. ((Note. These next couple paragraphs are sick. So if you just ate. Don't read the next few paragraphs)) The heads were caved in, almost inside out, the skull was, almost non existent, the spine was not there, it was as if the spine and other bones in direct contact with it were sucked right from the body. Small organs were still there. And the skin was a sick grey color. The eyes either fell from the widened sockets, or were sucked with the brain, but wasn't able to fit thought and popped. The chest was broken into the ribs broken away. The lungs were dissolved, the heart saved for last. Keeping the victim alive, the stomach was sucked out along with intestines, and most of the throat. The victim it looked slowly suffocated to death. But was kept alive as to experience the entire thing. Kidneys were ripped from the body, the liver was kept inside and punctured, so it would bleed and release whatever was there. And then, at long last, the skull was mostly crushed, the eye sockets were widened, and with the brain still intact, the spine was pulled up through the skin. The spinal cord was exposed and then was sucked from the body, pulling the brain with it. Whatever didn't fit was left in the skull. Then the veins and heart were eaten. The arms and legs left alone. whatever the hell did this had to either love watching it's next meal squirm, or was the sickest object ever procured by nature. When he touched the skull of a lady the skin turned to dust and he pulled his hand from it before touching the rotting inside of it. The brain was gone, but whatever was organic was being eaten. And of all things it was a dead rat. The biggest rat he had ever seen. It had crawled in and eaten the brain, somehow, it had died. Maybe gotten too big to fit. The stomach was broken open, and thousands of maggots were crawling around the rat, and inside the skull. ((Ok. It's over. Trust me. You think it was nasty? It was as nasty to read, as it was to write. And I wrote this after I ate.)) Inuyasha turned away and held his mouth. Then stepped back to escape the smell from the body. He leapt up to where Miroku was. "Sesshoumaru?" he asked. Inuyasha looked at the metal. "Maybe." Miroku looked at it. Inuyasha could see it now. Plain as day.  
  
Sesshoumaru floated near the viewing box.  
People shot at him.  
"Such fools humans are." Sesshoumaru smirks. Pulling out the whip. "YAH!" he swung, cutting the metal supports at a slant. The box rocked violently. The humans falling to one side and looking at the demon's below. Then, it slid off, falling to meet the earth at amazing speed.  
  
"Yeah. It was him." Inuyasha said.  
"What?" Miroku asked.  
"I saw it. just now. in my mind. as if he was telling me now that he did it."  
Miroku rolled his eyes and shrugged.  
"Well." Miroku turned and a large snake demon suddenly broken free of the roof before Miroku, landing before the hanyou and human. It hissed.  
"Alright. Miroku. Stand back. You can't fight yet." Inuyasha leapt forward. "IRON REAVER!" he blasted back the snake. Then drew the fang.  
"NICE! NOW WE'RE IN BUSINESS!" Inuyasha leapt up, slashing the snake from the bottom up and killing it. Then he forced the blade into the sheath. "Lets go." He turned from the snake's body and leapt down.  
Miroku slowly followed. And looked at Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha?" he asked.  
Inuyasha was holding a small toy gun. Then he put it in a small pouch. "Lets go. We spent too much time here." he said. And turned to Miroku with a small smile.  
  
((End of first chapter. I had planned to kill Miroku. In the written version. Yes. Miroku did die. But my friends didn't like it. So I'm changing it for this. all right. Well r and r. no flames)) 


	3. Chapter 2

Inuyasha.  
Terrors in the apocalypse  
Chapter 2  
  
"Inuyasha?" kagome asked. Sitting on the well. Leaning forward a little.  
"Yeah?" he asked. Looking through dark hair.  
She slowly took his hand. "I love you."  
  
Love you. love you. love you.  
The words echoed in his head then swam around. Staying in his mind.  
Miroku sat prodding the fire with a stick.  
Damn that thought. the words. spoken by a women he loved so much. maybe she was alive. maybe not. maybe she was suffering somewhere. who knew in this world?  
All he knew was, she was somewhere  
  
"Come on Inuyasha! It's not hard!" kagome snapped  
"I know. But I've never used this before!" Inuyasha said sadly.  
"Put that back in there. We're not leaving until you get it to work." Kagome sighed.  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked.  
"PUT THE BATTERY BACK IN MY PHONE AND DO AS I SAY!" kagome roared.  
Inuyasha put the battery back in.  
"Ok. Press 1." She said.  
"Alright."  
"Now. 1 again."  
Kagome looked at her phone.  
"It's not on is it?" she asked.  
He shook his head.  
"SIT BOY!"  
Inuyasha yelped as he fell forward.  
"Call me when you learn to get it to work. We are going to stay in Tokyo for a long time Inuyasha."  
  
He looked at it. Maybe.  
He pressed 1. Then 1 again. And put it to his ear. Or. somewhere on the middle of his face. He could still hear it ring though..  
"Hi. This is kagome. Well. if you called then you know that! Ok well I'm not able to answer my cell right now. So. Leave a message or, just call back later. Bye!" there was then a small beep.  
He turned off the phone. He wasn't really going to brother right now.  
"Hey. Inuyasha. Your up. Good." Miroku smiled. "Here." he tossed him some meat.  
"Thanks." Inuyasha looked at it. Then bit down. He pulled back. Eyes wide.  
"Is it ok?" Miroku asks.  
"THIS IS GREAT! What did you do to it?" Inuyasha asks, taking another bite.  
"I just added my own ingredients." Miroku smiles and takes a bite of his.  
"What do you have in that bag Miroku?" Inuyasha asks through a mouth full of food.  
"Uh. turkey.. Chicken. beef.. Salt. Pepper. and some other stuff." Miroku looks through the bag.  
"Yum! This is good stuff right here." Inuyasha points to it.  
"Well. finish quickly. We got to leave soon. I set something up around us. When we leave. I need you to leap out, about 10 feet to be safe. With me on your back. Alright?" Miroku asks.  
"That's very specific Miroku. why?" Inuyasha rips the rest of the meat off and eats it.  
"I have a trap set. It will destroy everything in the area we are in. see those lines?" Miroku points to small white lines snaking from the fire.  
"Yeah." Inuyasha follows one with his eyes until he can't anymore, the line disappearing into the dark.  
"Well. When we leave, I'm knocking over the fire, I put leaves all around it, they touch the lines." Miroku points out. Standing up and using the staff to show him. "So finish up."  
Inuyasha quickly scarped down the meat and stood up. "Lets go."  
  
Miroku held tight to Inuyasha's shirt as the half demon leapt into the air, landing on a tree.  
"They are going to be attracted to the flames right?" Inuyasha asked as he leapt again.  
"Yes. With the meat I put there." Miroku started, but was interrupted by the explosion.  
"Yeah. There they went. And good thing is. Guess what I found while setting it up?" Miroku asked.  
"What?" Inuyasha questioned.  
"A hiding place." Miroku answered.  
Inuyasha looked at him and hit the ground. Crouching so Miroku could get down. "A. hiding place?" he inquired.  
"Yep. Bet we roasted a lot of them." The monk smiled.  
"You little weasel." Inuyasha playfully punched his friend.  
"Oh and I found this." Miroku held out a small, charred phone. Inuyasha snatched it.  
"It was turned off. I think it may have been kagome's." Miroku says a bit sadly.  
"Oh.." Inuyasha looked at it. From the bottom was a small keychain with what looked like Inuyasha smiling. Which creeped him out. He crushed the phone in his hand and threw the phone.  
"Sorry Inuyasha." Miroku put a hand to his friends shoulder.  
"Looks like my question has been answered." Inuyasha snarled. "Lets set up another camp."  
They didn't know if it had become night or not. It was always dark.  
Sesshoumaru had done that. Knowing that they had advantages in light. soon after, cities started to fall. Damn it.  
Inuyasha climbed up and sat on a tree branch. Looking out for demons.  
"Better set up a new trap Miroku." Inuyasha said.  
Miroku nodded. "Already ahead of you." He smiled.  
At this rate. many demons would die today. Nice.  
"Hey. Inuyasha." Miroku broke the silence and a large flame burst from the ground.  
"Yeah?" Inuyasha turned to see Miroku standing over the flame, arms out.  
"I am lord of fire! Bow down to my power! And bring me your women! I will make them very happy!" Miroku said, acknowledging the fact that he is, a pervert.  
He couldn't help but laugh. "Ok lord of fire. whatever you say." Inuyasha sighed while catching his breath.  
"I SAID GIVE ME YOUR WOMEN!" Miroku said louder.  
"I don't have any." Inuyasha said.  
"Oh. That's right." Miroku put down his arms and got some meat from his bag. "Ok. Well then. We can later, when we meet up with Sango." He started putting the meat on a stick.  
"With Sango?" Inuyasha asked. "Whose. that?"  
"You don't remember Sango?" Miroku inquired. "That's impossible. You have to remember who she is!" he stuck the sticks in the ground so that the meat was over the flame.  
"No. I don't remember much. I remember something from a while ago. I. was dying. Kagome was putting stuff on my wounds, and. Tears were coming from her eyes. Then she fell next to me put her arms around me and started kissing my cheek.  
"Then I woke up one day, I knew the war was still going on. I remembered how to stay hidden from the demons, and all the other stuff. That was it. Then I saw you and memories came back. Seeing the.. What was it?" he asked Miroku. "The tower thing.  
"Tokyo tower?" Miroku asked, putting some stuff on the meat. "Chicken is almost ready. I'm listening." He added.  
"Yeah. Tokyo tower. Memories, no.. not memories, visions. Of Sesshoumaru killing those people. I remembered Naraku, and Sesshoumaru. But that's it." He looked down.  
"What about the sword?" Miroku asked. Prodding one piece of chicken with a small metal pitchfork looking object.  
"Yeah. That too. What's that?" Inuyasha pointed to the object.  
"Wow you don't remember much do you? It's a fork." He held it up. "Chicken is done."  
"Nice." Inuyasha grabbed a stick and pulled it from the ground.  
"Might wanna blow on it. Its hot." Miroku said, a piece of chicken sticking from his mouth while he talked. It was soon sucked into his mouth and chewed up.  
"Alright." Inuyasha looked at it. It looked so good. But he did have to blow on it. It was too hot to eat right now.  
  
"Sesshoumaru. what are you doing?" Naraku asked, seeing Sesshoumaru looking at a map.  
"Planning a war." the demon replies.  
"Wh. why?" Naraku questioned.  
"So we can kill humans and everything that's not full demon." Sesshoumaru smirks, eyes scanning the map. "I'm tired of humans and half breeds living in our world. I want to have them all killed." He suddenly hit the map with his fist. "We will create an army. And destroy them."  
"Oh. But. Sesshoumaru."  
Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku. "What?"  
"Inuyasha has killed so many demons. we may not have enough."  
The demon laughed at the remark. "No matter." He said between his laughs. Somehow able to talk and laugh at the same time. "I have come up with a way to make a army. It will be better than just demons." He was still looking at his map while he talked, obsessed with memorizing the piece of paper with the lines, dots, and words on it. He didn't notice that Naraku had turned and started leaving.  
"Goodbye Sesshoumaru."  
"Naraku. where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked. Looking up from his map at the leaving half demon.  
Naraku looked back. "I'm half demon. I'm not full demon yet. I still have the human Ounigumo in my body. I don't belong in your army."  
"But. you can be an exception. They will kill you. Inuyasha and his group will kill you first chance that they get!"  
"No they won't." Naraku sighed.  
"GET BACK HERE! YOU WILL DIE! I ORDER YOU BACK HERE!"  
"Better than being your servant." Naraku sneered. Opening the doors.  
  
They were both wrong.  
Naraku went missing soon after the first battle. He may have run off, or been killed. they hoped he hadn't joined Sesshoumaru's side.  
This was a war. Demons vs. humans and half demons. In a way. It was a triangle. A triangle of war. A bloody triangle of war.  
  
((End chapter 2. ok. So what I said before about some of them being long was. a bit of a lie. But. I guess when you write them they are longer than typed. all right? R and r. wanna make a guess as to what happens next? Will they run into Sango? Kaede? Maybe other demons? What do you think happened to Naraku? And what about last chapter? What demon or other device could have done that to a human? Well. You'll have to wait until next chapter. But you can make guesses in your review if you want.)) 


	4. Chapter 3: Memory of Present Japan

Chapter 3  
Inuyasha t.i.a  
  
Damn. Still a week and nothing new. No towns or anything. Food was running low...  
If nothing was found soon, food, or people, then everything was fucked... What were they going to do when food ran out? Well, 5 weeks should be enough. For him. For Miroku, things would be different.  
They had taken out so many more hiding points they started attacking more. Their meat wasn't good. Infact, they were poisonous. If you ate some, you would die almost instantly. Almost being the key word, you suffered horribly, feeling your blood clot in the veins, stopping the flow everywhere, then your heart, still trying to force blood through these clots, would burst from exertion. Eww....  
Inuyasha sighed. Sitting back against a rock. Watching Miroku prepare their meal. Most of his spices were running out. Soon Miroku had handed him their meals.  
It was, least to say, annoyingly chewy and distasteful.  
Rwwrragg... the sound came from outside the small cave.  
"What was that?" Miroku asked, setting down the meat.  
"I don't know...." Inuyasha answered. Also setting down his piece of meat, but ripping off a small piece and stuffing it in his mouth.  
Miroku was first to look through the small opening that was the entrance and exit.  
"what is it?" Inuyasha asked. Trying to look through, but Miroku was completely in the way. "you know if that thing attacks you..." he started.  
"a hunter damner..." Miroku mumbled, causing his friend to stop.  
"what?"  
"A HUNTER DAMNER! an injured one! Of all things!" he grabbed his staff, but the hanyou grabbed Miroku by his sleeve.  
"you're going out there?"  
the monk looked at his friend and nodded.  
"YOU'RE INSANE!" Inuyasha grabbed his sword. "going out there without me. If you haven't noticed..." he patted miroku's chest.  
Miroku yelped slightly and clutched the wound.  
"you're in no condition to fight. You know what they do. You would be slain in a second! So stay back here." Inuyasha snarled.  
"screw you! It's clearly dead!"  
"no. it's. not." Inuyasha started out the opening.  
"fine. I'll do as I wish. Is that good?"  
Inuyasha nodded.  
"alright." Miroku sat for a second, watching Inuyasha walking to the hunter damner, a creature that was half cat, and half snake. The top was a cat, which then stopped at the hips, and the rest was a snake.  
"ruagen."  
They both stopped and looked at each other.  
"ruagen?" Inuyasha mouthed to the monk, who nodded in reply. Then jumped down, from the entrance to their cave. Grabbed his chest for a moment then walked up to the damner.  
"it's a word most say when they die. Not many know what it is." He said, looking at the back of the demon, which had many gashes and deep wounds. "wow. This one took a lot of damage. Look at these wounds. A couple run for more that several feet." Miroku mumbled, crouching next to it, and running his hands along the wounds.  
"MIROKU!" Inuyasha grabbed him and pulled back right before the wounds started gushing blood, which ate away at the bloodstained fur.  
"oh... I forgot." Miroku said slowly, standing up.  
"you forgot that their blood is an acid like substance?" Inuyasha asked, then hit his friend over the back of the head with his hand.  
"yeah... but it looks like..." Miroku walked to the other side and then turned away. "oh.... This is disgusting..."  
Inuyasha craned his neck while he walked to see it's face. He replied in, almost the same way. "HOLY FUCK!" and leapt back.  
It's face was horribly scarred, it was relying on smell for a long time, until it just died, because it's eyes were destroyed, a large gash above it's eyes proved that, they could see the path the blood took. and, upon closer inspection, they could see that the nose was also burned away. In fact, it's nose had fallen off a long time ago.  
"that's nasty..." Inuyasha sighed and kicked the head, which, to surprise, fell off.  
At this they screamed...  
  
"hey Inuyasha..."  
he looked up.  
"what are you doing?" kagome asked, looking at Inuyasha, which was trying to read a magazine.  
"reading this..." Inuyasha turned it over again. Kagome turned her head as far as it would go to try and see the cover name, which she could recognize almost instantly.  
"Inuyasha? That's vanity fair." Kagome replied, Snatching it from the hanyou and showing him the cover. She pointed to the large pink letters at top.  
"what? Oh..." Inuyasha looked down.  
"uh... what would you want to read?" kagome asked herself, putting it back and looking through the rack of magazines.  
Inuyasha looked around at the store. Kagome had called it... a giant something. Eagle? Was it?  
"kagome?" Inuyasha asked, kagome was now crouching on her toes, ((kind of like the episode when kagome leapt into the well and said "I think I pulled a muscle that time." But without her arms out like that)) hands in his lap. She looked up.  
"yeah?" she asked. Seeing he was trying to think of what to say.  
"why is this called giant egg roll?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome almost face faulted, but instead, slipped and fell back. She let out a yelp and held her back.  
"are you ok?" he asked, crouching next to her.  
Kagome opened one eye, the other closed in pain. "yeah... I'll be fine in a second." She sighed. The slowly reached for a magazine.  
"what?" he asked, taking it.  
"it's game now. You'll like it. It has articles on final fantasy x2." She said, and upon hearing the words 'fantasy' and 'x' Miroku was there. He snatched it.  
"oh..." Miroku looked quickly through. "no beautiful women..." he gave it back and walked off.  
Both Inuyasha and kagome had eyes as big as a small dinner plate, and had sweat drops.  
"that was weird... Yuna's pretty cute..." kagome said and stood up, brushing off her school uniform. ((I just thought... why does she almost never have something aside from that uniform? I have seen all episodes they showed so far on adult swim, but I see her only in, like 5 different sets of clothes... I'm not saying it to be picky, or perverted, I'm just saying... we only really see kagome in her school clothes... maybe she packs some clothes when she goes to feudal Japan... oh no, I'm rambling... I'll stop.))  
"Yuna?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome took the game now and flipped through the pages. Then stopped and pointed to a rather slender woman with a blue eye and a green eye. Holding two guns and looking over her shoulder at the reader. And did a damn good job of looking really good.  
"oh... wow... she is..." Inuyasha looked at Yuna, then at kagome.  
"why is this place called giant egg roll?" he asked. She face faulted.  
"it's not that. It's giant eagle." She groaned.  
"it's not?" Inuyasha inquired, now Very puzzled.  
  
"DUDE!" Inuyasha looked at the neck, the veins and pathways that had at one point, led to the things skull, were almost cauterized.  
"that's... not right..." Miroku then looked at the Damners stomach, which had been ripped open.  
"Inuyasha. Look." Miroku prodded the wound with the bottom end of his staff, that was a mistake. As soon as he touched it, it's entrails burped out, splaying on the ground around the wound.  
"it's liver is ruptured. And its actual stomach is gone!" Miroku looked around the organs from a safe distance, noting how far away the purple gas was now and then.  
"we should fan the gas away from here. look." Inuyasha pointed to the organs, which were slowly becoming nothing.  
"shit. If we loose the heart..." Miroku started.  
"it's fine. I hope." Inuyasha said, and drew the fang sword. "step back."  
Miroku stepped back a bit, and watched as Inuyasha slashed, blowing away the gas, and the liver, which popped in the strong winds, and carried more gas away.  
"nice going." Miroku flat eyed.  
"would you rather die of the gasses?" Inuyasha sheathed the sword and grabbed miroku's staff. "I'll need this." He ran his claws along one side near the bottom of the staff.  
"what are you doing?" he asked, then saw that Inuyasha had turned the bottom into a blade. "why did you do that?" he asked.  
"you now have three weapons. The head of the staff, the wind tunnel, and this!" he pointed to a really sharp gold blade at the bottom.  
"what about my spell scrolls?" Miroku asked.  
"those pieces of crap? They don't work." ((remember when Inuyasha... never mind. I'll end up rambling again...)) he said and cut the fur away from the chest.  
"FUCK!" Inuyasha stabbed the ribcage. "its gone. All three of them..."  
Miroku walked up. "all three?" he asked.  
"yeah. Damners use the most energy, and are the most active in major battles. So they need three hearts to live. One goes out most of the time. The other two then force blood into it, and it starts working again." Inuyasha explained.  
"wow... how did it survive without all three?" Miroku asked.  
"I might have destroyed one with the wind scar, sorry." Inuyasha pulled the staff out and handed it to Miroku.  
"great... there goes our riches." Miroku sighed.  
"riches? Riches?" the second time Inuyasha asked, it sounded almost frantic. "you care about riches? WHEN WE CAN'T EVEN FIND SOMEONE ELSE IN THIS GOD FORSAKEN WORLD? WHEN WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO ELSE IS OUT THERE? WHY NOT JUST SAY ' I HOPE I CAN FIND A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN TO CARE MY CHILD!' WHY DON'T YOU? COME ON! SAY IT!" Inuyasha screamed at his friend. Then picked up a rather rock and hurled it out at the vast expanse that was once a forest. It ran through several trees and then landed.  
"Inuyasha..." Miroku started.  
"SAY IT! NO? FINE! I'LL SAY IT! I HOPE THAT WE FIND A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN FOR MIROKU TO SLEEP WITH!" Inuyasha yelled, then stopped as the staff head hit him in the face.  
"Inuyasha... Draw your sword..." Miroku said slowly.  
"why?" asked the hanyou.  
"because it looks like the rest of the clan found us..." Miroku said.  
Inuyasha looked around. He was right. There were hunters everywhere...  
  
"alright. Are you sure?"  
"yes master..." a whiney like voice said slowly.  
"jakken?" the first asked.  
"yes lord?"  
"I hate you."  
Jakken bowed. "I understand. Do you wish me to leave?"  
Sesshoumaru turned to face jakken. "no. I want you to... DIE!" his eyes widened and jakken suddenly erupted into flames and started screaming.  
"YOU FAILED ME TOO MANY TIMES JAKKEN!" he watched as the freaky frog thing slammed into a wall. There was a sick crunch and it stopped moving.  
"you won't hurt Rin will you?" a small girl asked, looking in through the door.  
"why would I?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"because Rin watched you hurt jakken..." she said.  
"but I wouldn't harm you. You haven't failed me. Now Rin, go back to your room." Sesshoumaru said, and then turned to jakken's body and picked it up, hurling it out the window.  
"now that's out of the way... so will many others..." he mumbled, narrowing his demon eyes.  
  
((it's no surprise Sesshoumaru was around. And with Miroku and Inuyasha trapped, looks like things will get interesting. But if you wish to know what happens, make a guess. But I will tell you 1 thing. Heads will roll not saying what heads will and blood will fly. And finally! Jakken, That little bitch is dead! YAY. If you love jakken and wanna marry him and that stuff... then I have to say you must be the weirdest person ever to live, everyone I know hated that thing, so I killed him. In both written and typed version. Well... uh... things are happening... so it may be a while before I can get to making more of these... soon to come: the big fight. And an interview with Miroku, Inuyasha, and ME! YAY! Ok, so Good day to you reader.)) Nuva, Lord of obvious people. 


	5. Chapter 4: New Ally

Inuyasha terrors in the apocalypse.  
Chapter 4  
  
Recap of last chapter:  
"a hunter damner! of all things! An injured one."  
  
"Miroku!" Inuyasha pulled Miroku back.  
  
"uh... Inuyasha?" Miroku asked his stunned friend  
"what?" the hanyou rubbed his cheek.  
" Inuyasha draw your sword."  
"why?" he asked  
"I think the rest of the clan found us..." Miroku said.  
He looked around. He was right... there were hunters everywhere...  
  
"but Rin saw you hurt jakken..."  
"I wouldn't dream of hurting you. Go to bed Rin"  
"now that's out of the way. So will many other things..."  
((note: it may a little different than last chapter...))  
  
"Miroku?" he asked, clutching the sword hilt. It turned into the fang, and the hunters slowly stepped back. Planning something that only they would know.  
Inuyasha had put his back to miroku's. Miroku had his to Inuyasha's. if their clothes were the same color, you would think they were joined at the back.  
"yeah Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Narrowing his eyes to focus on only the hunter things before him,  
"if one of us dies, and the other makes it. The one who survives will tell the dead ones lover what happened." Inuyasha says. A serious look in his eyes.  
"you turned over a new leaf Inuyasha." Miroku said with a casual smile. He almost chuckled at the thought of Inuyasha changing in anyway.  
"no. I just want kagome to know what happened to me." Inuyasha sneered.  
"she's alive?" Miroku asked, the smile faded as he saw one of the hunters nod.  
"doubt it. But if she is..." he paused. His mind going to the other thought in his head. "they haven't attacked..."  
he was right. Damn... they weren't moving. Not an inch, forward or back, they were breathing... they think... only movement Miroku had seen was the one nod it's head. Which was odd.  
Miroku took a step and suddenly a hunter eater, a half dog, half snake, ((like the hunter damner, just replace the cat with a dog)) lunged. Miroku swiftly pulled up the staff so the blade was aimed for it, the blade went into it's chest, and there was a pop, and blood came out, almost like a single line, down the point of the blade, until it reached a rung, and it dripped to the earth.  
"cool. I think I got a lung." Miroku said. Then heard air hissing from the hole. "oh yeah..." he smiled.  
"yeah well, don't get cocky." Inuyasha snarled, and started lowering his blade, he saw them tense up. He had found they would attack if he lowered the blade. So he would trick them. Inuyasha watched as one demon started after him. Then, without warning, he brought up the blade.  
The hunter eater snarled and barked loudly, then his paw swiped at Miroku, who turned the staff and caused it to yelp in pain. Then he swiftly pulled back and stabbed a couple inches to the left, he heard a pop, and even more blood poured out. It cried in anguish as Miroku grunted and then thrusted in harder, he heard the squish of organs, then the thunk of bone. Now, it's heart was pinned to it's spine. He thought, because blood was now pouring out at an alarming rate.  
"shweet!" Miroku said, and pulled back the staff, making it fall to the ground. "now for..." he turned and saw the hunter capturer getting 2 of it's 6 legs cut off. ((half spider, half snake, replace the dog with the snake, and you have the capturer.)) you'll see why they are all half snake soon enough  
"I'LL TAKE THE KILLER!" ((half bird, half snake, you get the idea)). He held up his hand. Eyes staring at the bird. He knew it. Nothing else had worked before on these.  
"Miroku?" Inuyasha looked back, holding off the demon with his sword. "NO MIROKU!" he swung, making it back down for a moment.  
Miroku looked over. "I have to." He said slowly. The Monk nodded.  
"BUT YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW BIG IT IS! IT COULD GET US ALL!" Inuyasha yelled. Parrying another blow from a demon.  
"I'll have to try Inuyasha!" he started to unwind the beads. Inuyasha used the sword and flung the capturer in the path. But it leapt away.  
Miroku opened it...  
The hunter killer was quickly sucked in and the beads were once again around his wrist. Miroku grabbed his staff and turned to the last one remaining...  
"they didn't come..." Inuyasha said slowly. Looking around. Miroku was also scanning the skies.  
  
Now, a cloaked figure was standing on a small hill of rocks and dirt. The cloak was brown, stained with sweat and blood, and covered in the ash that hung in the air from the last attack.  
It watched Miroku pull his staff from the ground and lunge at the capturer.  
It smirked. And slowly bent over, gingerly wrapping it's fingers around a small piece of cloth, attached to a large white weapon, it was stained with blood from demons. And actually wasn't white anymore, but a grayish color. The smirk faded and it slowly started to walk to them.  
  
Miroku groaned and fell back, clutching his chest in pain. "damn it..." he whispered. "the jewel shards aren't working too well. It should be healed by now..." his hand moved from his chest, no blood.  
Inuyasha then had the sword knocked from his hand and was pinned, now, it was going to snap his spine, he would be alive, and full of pain, a normal human would die from it, but he wouldn't...  
He could feel the other 2 arms starting to grab his spine. And he heard a gasp. Miroku's he was sure.  
Inuyasha closed his eyes, as it lifted him up, and started bending back.  
He heard a snap, several crunches, and a demonic shriek, then he was dropped.  
"you men..." a voice said. He opened his eyes. The sky. Not blood, as people who survive say they see. Well, the sky was crimson. So he didn't know. But there was no pain.  
It was cut in half...  
"what... Did you do?" Inuyasha asked, cracking his back then grabbing his sword.  
"you are the hanyou Inuyasha. Am I correct?" it asked.  
"what's it to you?" Inuyasha asked.  
"are you and the monk not illusions of the hunter illusion?"  
"hunter illusion?" Miroku asked, grabbing his staff. "fuck those things are real?"  
"no." Inuyasha said with a chuckle. "Miroku. Hunter illusion is just a myth."  
"prove it." It said sternly, grabbing the large weapon. A boomerang.  
"alright... Uh... how?" Inuyasha asked, sheathing the sword. Very confused by this cloaked person's actions.  
"fight me. Or prove it." "wouldn't I be proving it was me by fighting you?  
"who would he be, to take orders from a person who hides their self in a cloak?" Miroku questioned. It turned to see him, not moving it's body.  
"quiet monk." It snarled. Then slowly drew back the hood. Black hair in a ponytail slowly came down, and a mask of metal was over the person's nose and mouth. The left eye was covered in a small patch. an Emerald eye darting from the hanyou to the monk.  
"Sango?" Miroku asked. She glared at him. But with only her one eye. It narrowed as she seemed to hiss the next words.  
"I said quiet!"  
Memories came back...  
  
"INUYASHA! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY! I SHALL AVENGE THEM!"  
  
"ko... Kohaku?"  
  
"Naraku... you'll pay..."  
  
"Sango... it is you..." Inuyasha agreed. "draw your weapon..." her eye twitched.  
"Sango? Are you ok?" Miroku slowly stood up. Then looked at her. She closed her eye and sighed. Then Miroku reached back.  
Sango's arm shot back, getting him by the wrist. "Miroku... you haven't changed... not one bit"  
Her eye opened. "and Inuyasha..." she removed the mask and smiled. "you haven't either." She laughed.  
"what happened to your eye?" Miroku reached for the patch.  
"uh..." she stepped back and looked down. "it was..." she started.  
"where is your jewel part?" Miroku gently patted his wound. "I got mine."  
She lifted the patch.  
Miroku leapt back. Her eye was gone, and the jewel was there in it's place.  
"whoa..." Inuyasha looked as she put back down the patch.  
"it grants me vision in that eye, but it scares too many people... when it's complete... I would like my eye to come back..." she said sadly. "it's hard to use this with one eye."  
"but... what about everyone else?" the monk looked at Sango.  
"you are alright. I'm not." She slid to her knees.  
"what about kagome? Or the others?" Inuyasha asked, now he remembered everything...  
  
"ARE YOU DONE YET?" Inuyasha yelled.  
"stop yelling or I'll finish yours last..." kaede looked over her shoulder.  
  
"alright? Lets go..." he drew the sword. "CHARGE!"  
  
"INUYASHA!" he looked up at Sango, who was standing on a dead demon. "HE'S GOING FOR THE WELL!"  
"what?" Inuyasha asked, dodging a mantis demon and stabbing a hedgehog demon. "the well?"  
kagome gasped. "HE'S GOING TO ATTACK MY TIME! OUT OF MY WAY!" she screamed, and held out her hand, blasting back a row of demons, and making a path for her to use.  
  
"why are you here?" Miroku asked sternly.  
"because I'm still half demon. Might as well be on a side that has other half demons..." Naraku snarled.  
  
"where is Naraku?" Sango pulled her weapon from the ground. Still hell bent on finding Naraku.  
"I don't know..." Miroku rubbed his wrist. Which was starting to grow sore from the beads.  
"what about me becoming a full demon?" Inuyasha asked, Sango and Miroku looked at him. A little angry that he still wanted to become a full demon even after 3 years.  
"please Inuyasha..." Sango's eye started welling up with tears. Which, if you think about it, was kind of funny.  
"I must Sango." He said, and turned. "come on guys... lets go." He snapped angrily. Looking at them.  
"we can't just leave. We have to tend to our wounds..." Miroku pleaded.  
"fine. I guess we can wait..." he sat down angrily. "might as well..."  
Sango sighed and looked down.  
"you ok Sango?" Miroku asks softly.  
The female demon killer nods. "yeah. I am... it's just great to be back with you guys... Sorry."  
"about what?" Miroku asked slowly.  
"barging in."  
"if you hadn't appeared then our favorite half demon would have died. Alone with your favorite human..." Miroku suggested. ((I don't know what he suggested, don't ask.))  
Sango shot him a glance then sighed and laid back upon a rock.  
"is that all you have to say Miroku? After all this time? Favorite human?" she inquired.  
"I don't know..." he looked down and started to think. Inuyasha was taking the hearts from the creatures.  
"hey Miroku... you crushed one. Thanks. That brings down value you know..." he grumbled angrily.  
"yeah... sorry bout that. Hey wait. I thought you got angry last time when I mentioned something about value..."  
"guys... you never stop arguing... well, we should be ready tomorrow..." Sango butted in. Inuyasha smirked.  
"good. We can go find the other shards, and kill more hunters... and maybe meet other people."  
"Sango... you mentioned... something... something like, an illusion." Miroku started.  
"what?" she asked, then looked at the crimson, dark crimson sky. The sky changed a lot, yeah, blood to black. That's it. At night, it was black, no stars were in the sky. Just black. "illusion. yeah"  
"what?" Inuyasha stopped and turned from the hunter capturer whose heart was still connected to it's body. "Hunter illusion? I heard someone talk about them. But I never saw one. Last town I was in was full of people injured by these things that everyone knows is fake."  
"have you ever seen one?" Sango asked, sitting up now and blinking a couple times as she rewrapped the gauze on her arm.  
"no." Inuyasha said matter-of-factly. A bit angry this was going on. But even he didn't know why he was angry.  
"you never know if you have seen one. As the name implies, they change the way they look."  
"like Naraku did."  
Sango nods.  
"shit... so, they could pose as someone, and, use that person's looks to their advantage?" Inuyasha asked.  
Sango nodded again. "right. their level is extreme."  
"the danger level is extreme? Nothing has one that high. Records show that the extreme level was never in use."  
"better be careful next time we fight anything..." Miroku stated with a slight smile. Sango had curled up inside her cloak and put her hood up. She looked like a smaller lighter rock, on a larger and darker rock. "Inuyasha. It's your turn to keep watch."  
  
((happy ending. Well it was a bit short but, what the hell. They almost all are short. Ok. Not much to say here... I have a golden sun story planned. Oh, and if you play the lost age, go to the battle feature, the data doesn't have to be clear, but press R and hold it, then talk to the lady in the south west corner of the room. I won't tell you what happens. But it Is a good idea to have beaten the game and have a clear data for this is work completely. good day)) Nuva, lord of obvious people. 


	6. Chapter 5: The Fight Part 1

Inuyasha. Terrors in the apocalypse  
Chapter 5  
  
"So. Are we ready?" Inuyasha huffed. Watching as Miroku and Sango finished packing.  
"Yeah. Just calm down Inuyasha." Sango smiled and waved her hand slightly.  
"Yes. We have plenty of time." Miroku picked up his staff and started walking. Sango grabbing her weapon and catching up quickly.  
"So. You two have been with each other for how long?" Sango asked.  
"About a month or so." Miroku said quickly. Looking at a watch that kagome had given him.  
(Flashback. WHEE!)  
  
"What in the world is this?" Miroku inquired as Kagome held up a small metallic object, with a rubber strap.  
"A watch." Kagome smiled. "Hold out your hand."  
Miroku looked at Sango and smiled, while Sango looked at him with half eyes.  
"There." Kagome said and let her hands fall. Miroku looked at his wrist, the watch was put perfectly on him. "What does it do?" he asked, inspecting it carefully.  
"It tells the time, and can show you things like the date." She smiled and pressed a button until it displayed the date.  
"oh.." Miroku started pressing the button and smiled as he did. "this is fun." He said to himself.  
"oh great..." Inuyasha said broadly. "he'll be there all day."  
"that's ok. I got something for you." Kagome reached in her bag and Miroku stopped to look up. Sango looked over his shoulder at the watch.  
"what is it?" Inuyasha asked. And then his eyes widened as he saw her hold up a little box. "this is for later." She set in another bag. And then pulled out a small thing wrapped in a very crappy way. "here Sango. I didn't have much time to wrap this."  
The demon killer took the thing and ripped off the paper. "a cat?" she asked. Looking at the small cat plushy.  
"yeah. Whenever kilala isn't around. You can have that with you." Kagome smiled.  
(end flashback. Aww...)  
  
"Sango." Inuyasha's voice cut into the conversation between the monk and her about plans for the next few days.  
"yes?" she asked, looking past Miroku and at Inuyasha.  
"where is kilala?" he questioned. Sango stopped.  
"Sango?" Miroku asked, also stopping. Inuyasha was the last to, looking back at her.  
"kilala... she's..." Sango started.  
"what?" Miroku walked over, resting a hand on her shoulder.  
"dead." Sango looked down and sniffed. "a demon... killed her...." She blinked several times.  
"oh..." Miroku slowly pulled Sango to him and wrapped his arms around her. For once she didn't hit him. She just put her arms around his neck and cried.  
  
"So sad isn't it?" a voice asked them. Sango and Miroku looked up first, Inuyasha was already looking towards the voice.  
"what do you want?" Inuyasha snarled as they saw Sesshoumaru appear on a rock, sitting down like he was royalty.  
"I want to take the jewel. And kill you dear brother." Sesshoumaru smirked.  
"so your finally calling me your brother?" Inuyasha spat. Gripping the hilt of his sword.  
"I might as well before I kill you, your friends, then take the sword and jewel." He replied smugly.  
"weren't you in America? Go back." Miroku said angrily, still holding Sango.  
"yes. I was. But. I'm here, visiting... and I decided to see you." The older demon got down off the rock with a small grunt.  
"yeah well. We don't take kindly to demons who are hell bent on controlling the world. Come the actual hell or high water." Sango said through tears, then hic upped.  
"oh. Little Sango is crying..." Sesshoumaru sighed sadly. Then slowly started walking to them. "it appears... kilala was killed. I presume?" at this, Sango loud out a small yelp and went silent as she pushed her head into miroku's chest, which was very well healed by now. "very sad. Yet I can't have these two interfere with my plans." He grabbed Miroku and pushed his back, Sango went with him as they both fell into a small hole.  
"You still want my Tetsusegia?" Inuyasha asked. Hand still to the hilt.  
"Yes. I DO still want it, and I know how to get it." Sesshoumaru said, pulling back the sleeve. Revealing another dragon's arm. "dragons have become harder to find dear Inuyasha. It seems... your little bombs there, have been killing the ones that are still alive." He then snarled lowly.  
"oh well that's good." Inuyasha said with a smile.  
"Inuyasha. Getting back to matters at hand. Give me the sword."  
"wait... 'matters at hand?' what is this, a fucking business meeting?" Inuyasha laughed then drew the true form of the Tetsusegia.  
"so... you can use its true form without needing that pathetic wench here. well let me tell you... she was good." He just shook his head slowly and drew a sword. A very well crafted one. It was black, with a hilt that looked like a vine was wrapped around it. Against the blade was what looked like a claw. The sword was a crimson color, but not dripping with blood, and had a blood channel going from the very tip, down to the claw.  
"so... the old man made you a sword? Where's tokijin?" Inuyasha asked. Then noticed that totosai's hammer was leaned against the rock.  
"Tokijin was destroyed. And yes, then I killed him. But not before he taught me how to fix the swords. Tokijin was unable to be fixed." Sesshoumaru talked slowly as he held the sword with his dragon's arm.  
"You killed him? Damn. You're more cruel than I thought." Inuyasha said, tightening his grip and causing a great deal of power to flow through the sword quickly. At this moment, Inuyasha saw the armor his brother wore was gone. Except for a piece that ran around his left shoulder, then went across, and under the large fluffy thing. (The fluffy thing... hugs it is actually his tail. I can't remember where I found this out... but... thinks oh no... rambling again...) then another piece that went around his waist, on one side, it held the tenseugia. The other was a little wider at the top, and a sheath ran a little past his knee. He figured, for the other sword.  
"Now Inuyasha..." Sesshoumaru said. "I shall kill you, take the sword, your jewels, and then I will finish what I started so long ago..." he laughed. Inuyasha readied his blade. "Alright then. I'll kill you this time. And that sword of yours won't save you." He chuckled bravely. He wasn't going to loose.  
  
((End chapter 5. whoppie! Big fight with sess coming up...)) 


	7. Chapter 6: The Fight Part 2

Inuyasha T.i.a

Chapter 6

Inuyasha tightened grip again on his sword, and a small bit of energy started to flow through the sword.

"Ready Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked. The half demon nodded.

"Good. Lets go." Sesshoumaru smirked. And then leapt into the air. Inuyasha stabbed upwards at sesshoumaru's stomach, the sword slamming into something, then sliding away, the cloth cut open to reveal his armor.

"Oh thought I got rid of it eh?" Sesshoumaru quickly slammed his dragon's claw into Inuyasha's forehead. "You were Wrong!" he chuckled.

"Damn it…" Inuyasha hissed. And then twisted, getting away from the dragon's claw. "Well then…" he stabbed upwards again, aiming for sesshoumaru's face. He back flipped, richoting off Inuyasha's sword and landing on his feet. Inuyasha landed on his feet also. "So you're a cat now?" he asked.

"You must be also Inuyasha. You never landed on your feet." Sesshoumaru chuckled. "You always land on your face."

"Yeah. Whatever. Kagome's going to be happy when I kill you." Inuyasha smirked. Sesshoumaru tightened grip on his sword, and black bolts of energy surged through his blade.

"Kagome? That slut. I-"

"HEY! SHUT UP! DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"But she moaned like a wh-"

Suddenly Inuyasha brought around his blade, forming a strong attack, not the strongest, but one close to it. Sesshoumaru was suddenly to the left of the attack. "Listen, don't talk about kagome that way!" Inuyasha spat.

Sesshoumaru chuckled as he quickly avoided the attack. "So I can't say that? What about the fact that your wasting your time trying to find her?" he asked, and then dodged another swipe of Inuyasha's sword. "Lets see how you fare against this…" Sesshoumaru swung his sword, forming an attack much like one that Inuyasha would use, only more powerful, as blades of wind scratched across Inuyasha's front, creating gashes in his chest and face, cutting up his clothing, and destroying most of it. His hair was also cut at wild angles, making it look worse than normal.

Inuyasha yelled in pain and stabbed the sword into the ground to stop himself from being pushed back. "What the fuck was that?" he asked

"It's the power of my sword Inuyasha. Remember? I killed Totosai, destroyed his swords, killed that stupid three eyed beast, and then took this sword, as it survived the destruction." Sesshoumaru explained. Then grabbed the hammer, swinging sideways at Inuyasha, and catching his head, sending him sprawling to the side, Bone crunched and blood flew as Inuyasha dropped his sword, and fall face down into the dust.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and started to walk to Inuyasha, putting the sword onto his belt, and throwing down the hammer. "Well well. 3 years later and you still suck." He smirked.

"Your wrong…" Inuyasha slowly raised his head, his hand dipped into the wound that was bleeding profusely. He winced as he pulled it out. "Blades of blood!" he swung and formed the crimson blades, slashing Sesshoumaru across the chest, ripping his shirt and revealing the rest of his armor.

"You bitch." Sesshoumaru started to draw his sword, then stopped when he saw Inuyasha had the Tetsusegia again. "Ha. Guess I don't suck like you thought I did. I can see the scar. Its as clear as day. And it's as bright as your blood!"

"What?" Sesshoumaru stopped. "Your eyes… are covered in blood. I…. You can even see?" he watches Inuyasha nod. "That's bull shit." He completely drew his sword. "I'm going to kill you!"

Inuyasha swung downwards, catching the wind scar in the strike, and formed the ultimate attack, Sesshoumaru stopped, and dodged to the right, making a grab for the hammer, and caught it right before the attack hit him. The scream that came from the demon was heard loud and clear, but not long before it was silenced, and the attack stopped. Then, Inuyasha lurched, grabbing his chest and dropping his sword, then falling to his knees.

"Inuyasha?" he heard, then the earth he saw slowly became the blood red sky above him. As he blinked slowly, muttering something as his eyes closed…

"Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha? Hey. Wake up sleepy head…"

Inuyasha sat up. His head hurt like hell, and so did his arms. In fact…. His whole body hurt like hell.

"Wha' happened?" he asked, and put a hand to his head. Which he felt was covered in a bandage, so the only part of his not covered was his face.

Kagome leaned into his view. "Hewwo." She said cutely. Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. It was Kagome. Of all people. Her. "Its you…" he said slowly. "Kagome."

Kagome blinked. "What? Inuyasha…. Uh…" she turned to face Miroku. Her hair was in a ponytail. "Miroku…. Hes pretty badly hurt."

"Inuyasha. It's a miracle you survived." Miroku said, as he set up a fire. "And that's Sango. Not Kagome."

Inuyasha blinked and Sango replaced Kagome. "Oh… sorry…"

Sango smiled. "Its ok." She stood up and walked over to the fire.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Inuyasha stood up and grabbed the matches and stuffed them in the pouch that had been put next to him. "DON'T DO THAT! YOU'LL BRING THEM HERE!" he screamed.

"You'll attract them with your yelling too." Sango snapped. Miroku stopping her from hitting Inuyasha in the head, which could have killed him.

"Oh well. Flames they can see, a scream, won't last long. They can't hear well." Inuyasha snarled, which hurt when he did that. Infact, it hurt when he did anything.

"I guess your right." Miroku said. "We should pick up and start going again. Where are we headed?" he asked.

"The well. Then I don't know. Maybe to this, Washington D.C. Sounds like something it there." Inuyasha said. He was going to destroy the well. It wasn't going to spew demons anymore. They were going to kill them, and get rid of that thing. And this would mean he would be at kagome's house once again… Standing or not. It would be her house…

They left quickly and started for the well. Passing broken cars and buildings. At one point, they saw a McDonalds with a large tractor-trailer smashed into it. The diver's side was torn apart, and a dead hunter damner was smashed into the building along with the driver.

"Jeeze... They never stood a chance." Sango said slowly, wincing at the sight of the sign, the giant M had crushed a bunch of people, in sick ways, mostly more than once. It was best not to look closer. That, and the stench of death and rotting drove them away.

"Damn. And to think. I was going to stay here." they had stopped at the steps that led to Kagome's house. It was in shambles, and the well wasn't even a well anymore, it was just a large hole in the ground. The well was destroyed a while ago, but the general point of entry to feudal Japan was there.

"Alright guys… search the area." Inuyasha ordered. They didn't question. They just listened to his order and started looking for anything that might help them.

((End chapter 6. I'm gonna expand some things…. This isn't going to be as long as I thought… so you WILL get to see feudal Japan. YAY! Wow. Well its done. Be so glad I took the time to do this.


	8. Chapter 7: More Friends

Inuyasha, Terrors in the apocalypse

Chapter7

Inuyasha sighed. "Find anything Miroku?"

At this, Miroku quickly stood up, and stuck the upper half of his body out the large hole in what used to be the wall of Kagome's room. "No. Nothing yet." And he went back inside.

Inuyasha looked down, then raised his head, hearing something inside the house. Miroku gave a puzzled look from the hole in the wall, and then disappeared inside the building.

The hanyou went to the front door, then kicked in the door, which, before, and even during the attack on the house, had happily opened outwards, was ripped from its happy life as a door and flung inside in three pieces, a quick yell was heard and Inuyasha looked in.

Sango was sitting on the floor, several objects before her, a hair dryer, a comb, half a bowl, the motor from the fridge, a mirror, and a television remote. She looked quite annoyed at Inuyasha, and picked up the things she had found.

"Sango…. What happened?" Miroku stopped. "Oh…. Well then…" he saw the shards of that happy door laying on the ground, and shook his head. "I hadn't found anything. Just paper, clothing, some books of some kind." He looked to the silver haired half demon. "What did you find?"

"Tree bark, human bones, and ash." He said sternly.

"Well…. Lets go to feudal Japan. See what that's like." Sango offered with a smile. The other two agreed, and they walked out, heading for what was left of the well.

The outline of the well survived, and 4 pieces of wood marked where it was. But the building around it had been destroyed…

The wood cracks and the sounds of screeches and creaks are heard.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked. "What's going on?" he watched as a claw slipped through a crack and reached around.

"Kagome. Run." Grandpa ordered. "Inuyasha can take care of the demons."

They watched as the building exploded, demons and such pouring out of the well, heading for the hanyou and Kagome's family…

"Think any demons still hang around here?" Sango asked.

"Why would they?" Inuyasha looked back. "They were ordered to spread out and wipe out everything." His eyes were serious. "I was there. I saw the chaos…. Kagome did too. We both could only watch as they slaughtered everyone. As they attacked defenseless and innocent people. I heard their screams." His voice was oddly calm. "We couldn't do anything for them. We just had to stand and watch."

Before Sango or Miroku could say anything, Inuyasha suddenly tripped, and fell into the well, there was a weird light, then he was gone. Sango leapt in, and Miroku as well, both disappearing into the hole…

"OW! GET OFF ME!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You should have gotten out Inuyasha." Miroku moved in the small space to allow Inuyasha to stand up. "You know this always happens."

Inuyasha grumbled and leapt up out of the hole. "Yeah whatever." And started grumbling stuff, walking away from the well.

Miroku looked over to Sango, hearing Inuyasha muttering stuff while he walked away. Sango let go of the strap of her weapon, and Miroku let go of his staff, both putting their arms each other, kissing without a thought, closing their eyes while they did so.

Sango pulled back slightly, opening her eyes, Miroku opened his. "What... are we doing?" she whispered, not asking in a worried tone.

"I think we're kissing." And they went back to kissing.

"HEY YOU TWO!" Inuyasha yelled down, scaring Miroku and Sango, who, upon instinct, slapped Miroku.

"You hentai! What did you think you were doing!" she yelled at Miroku, who acted along.

"I… I'm sorry… I think I might have been possessed." He said quickly, smiling in a way that Inuyasha couldn't tell.

"YEAH NICE TRY! GET UP HERE YOU TWO!" Inuyasha screamed down.

"Inuyasha. Sush. You don't want those hunters coming here do you?" Miroku asked, getting his staff.

"Well if it gets you up here, I don't care." The hanyou said angrily.

Miroku looked at Sango, and then took his staff. And Sango grabbed her boomerang. Then, after helping him out, Sango climbed up through the hole.

The feudal era, which they had seen countless times, was no surprise, the desolate wasteland with few trees, covered in ash, mountains crumbled to hills, and water dried up, the sky a black color, eternal night, didn't look to different from 1998. Aside from the fact that no humans were here, and there were no building remains, it looked the same. Miroku tightened his robes, and Sango her sash. Inuyasha shrugged, ignoring the cold. He was used to it.

"So why are we here again?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha stopped. "Oh…. Don't tell me…. You forgot!"

Inuyasha stood for a moment, as if thinking. "I…. I didn't forget."

Sango snickered. "What…. Thought you could get Sesshoumaru before he did all this?" she saw him nod slightly. "THAT'S STUPID INUYASHA! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T STOP THIS NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO!" she yelled, which scared a bird that had been sitting on the remains of a tree. The only bird to fly away, which was soon taken out by a quick blur.

"The hell?" Miroku saw this, then watched the cloud of dust fly up.

"Come on!" Inuyasha leapt forward, gripping his sword hilt, he then skid to a halt. "The fucking hell?"

Before him was a strange beast, it had a wolf's head, and a lizards body. Its front legs belonged to a tiger. Upon its shoulders rested large dragon like wings, and a strange bundle between them. The beast's hind legs were that of a tigers also, and the tail was a snake. It didn't move on its own, the beast had control of the tail, so it wasn't able to strike the beast it was connected to and kill it if it wanted.

"Ok…. Now I've seen everything…" Miroku chuckled. "But lets kill it…" his eyes were now serious.

"Don't…" the bundle said, a slender hand sliding out from the cloth, and rubbing the thing's ear. "Please… don't hurt him…" the voice was soft, a woman's voice.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. The bundle shook a little near the top.

"I don't know a kagome…" then, the bundle swung its leg over to the left side, and climbed down. They got to look at her, not her face or clothes, but general figure under the cloth.

The woman was slender and tall, and long white hair hung from the hood, down her front. Around the waist she had tied some rope, like a belt, to keep the cloak like piece of clothing from falling off, or blowing away.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked. She slowly looked up. She had a green eye, and a blue eye, her face was beautiful, with some strands of her long white hair falling before her face. The woman pulled back her hood. She had a headband on; it featured an eagle on the front, with colorful designs running around it. It was made of unusually small beads, which were hard to find, even before the war started.

"Who are you?" she repeated. Inuyasha blinked. Her voice was soft, there wasn't a hint of anger, hate, or anything, it was like it belonged to a child. Which was strange. You didn't see a grown woman with a voice that quiet.

"I'm Miroku. This is Sango." The purple robed monk said before Inuyasha could make a really smart-ass comment like he normally does. "And this, is Inuyasha." Miroku then said. The woman's eyes widened a little.

"Inuyasha? The half demon?" she asked. Now she had their attention.

"You know him?" Miroku asked. He was now very interested in this woman.

"Yes…. I was in his army." She nodded slowly. "I was in the first wave."

Inuyasha blinked, then held his head.

He tightened the grip on his sword. He watched the demons rise up over the small hill of the field. "This is it…." He said to himself. Kagome was next to him, an arrow ready. Next to her, was Miroku, holding his staff before him, ready to strike. On Inuyasha's other side, was Sango, boomerang ready. And next to her. Was a white haired woman, with no weapon, but her hands cupped before her chest. Eyes closed.

"Everyone ready!" Inuyasha yelled, he could hear armor clinking and weapons being readied. He watched as Sesshoumaru struck out his arm, pointing to Inuyasha and his army. The demons suddenly started lunging forward, heading at an amazing speed to the humans and half demons.

"TILL DEATH!" Miroku screamed out without warning, and after him, everyone else screamed the same words and they charged forward…

"I remember you…" Inuyasha looked at her.

Sango nodded. "I fought next to her. Until everyone got scattered…"

"Wasn't your name…. Ki… kic…" Miroku started.

"My name is KichiYumi" she nodded.

Inuyasha twitched and tightened his hands, more memories were coming…

Inuyasha deflected a blow, and then leapt back, dodging a paw. "God damn it!" he yelled out, stabbing his sword down into the skull of a demon. "Where the fuck is Sesshoumaru?"

He heard a yell and saw a weird blue glow as several demons suddenly flew into the air, and Sango's boomerang swung out, killing the demons.

Suddenly KichiYumi ran out before Inuyasha, no weapon in hand, but throwing back several demons with a strange aura. "Kagome is that way." She pointed to where an arrow suddenly flew up into the air, which struck a bat demon.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. She turned back and looked at him with a smile.

"Yeah?" she asked happily. "What is it?"

"LOOK OUT!" Inuyasha yelled, leaping forward, and getting in the way of the attack. The claw struck into his gut, and pierced out of his back. Inuyasha screamed in pain. The claw was pulled back and blood gushed from the wound. Kagome screamed out, dropping her bow and crouching next to the bleeding hanyou.

No…. no… the flames… the darkness…. The city was ruined…. Damn… dying sucked so much…

Japan was gone, I knew it… how could this have happened? Our plan was unbeatable… oh screw it… I was dying… the large hole in my gut may have been a small clue…

But kagome was alive…. Thank heavens… she was alright… but…. She was crying… she knew I was dying…Kagome… please… say something…

She is… but… I don't hear it… why? Why is all I hear the screams of the dying people not prepared for war? The demons happy screeches as they kill them? The cackle of flames?

Kagome…. I'm… I'm sorry…

Inuyasha sighed, then groaned loudly, holding his stomach.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. KichiYumi looked at him oddly.

"Are you ok?" she asked. Sango ran up to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. And looked at Inuyasha's arms. There was nothing wrong…. But he seemed to see something they couldn't…

(Oh… interesting huh? Well…. You'll have to see. And KichiYumi, she's from Teenspot. And if you go to Teenspot, don't hit on her or anything. I'll attack you if you hit on her or try anything)


	9. Chapter 8: a challenge

Inuyasha 

Terrors in the apocalypse

Chapter 8

Inuyasha fell to his knees, holding his stomach.

"INUYASHA!" Miroku yelled, grabbing his shoulders. "INUYASHA WHATS WRONG?"

"Post traumatic stress disorder." Kichi said out of the blue, Sango and Miroku looked over, Inuyasha screaming and yelling as he rolled back and forth on the ground.

"IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Miroku. Set up a barrier. Sango, fight off the early demons. I'll tend to Inuyasha." KichiYumi kneeled down next to Inuyasha…

Inuyasha looked around, the earth was still on fire, and smoke was still rising… Sesshoumaru was still killing his allies; he could hear their screams. He looked down to his stomach, which had a very large hole in it. Blood was pouring from his wound.

"It hurts! Kagome! Where are you?" he said, voice fading slightly.

"INUYASHA!" kagome ran up to him. "Inuyasha?" she saw the pool of blood he was laying in. and fell next to him, arms around his neck, sobbing loudly. "No… no. Please Inuyasha. Don't. I don't want you to die." She said, seeing his eyes looking into hers.

"I…. I can't hear you…" he whispered. She then mouthed the words "I love you" as he passed from consciousness…

"I have a barrier up." Miroku looked back. "Any luck?"

Kichi looked up. "Good. And he just blacked out. He'll be fine when he wakes up."

Sango sighed, sitting down. "So we're good for now?" she asked.

Miroku nodded. "As long as my barrier holds. Yes. Yes we are." He chuckled.

Kichi looked from Inuyasha, to Sango and Miroku. "I have to go find something." She walked back to the beast she was riding before.

"Hey. Kichi." Miroku held out his hand. She looked back, one hand on the thing's shoulder as she prepared to jump up.

"What is that thing?" he asked. Then watched her smile and close her eyes. Suddenly leaping up and landing gently on its back.

"A chimera. I found it one day." She said with a smile. With that, she gently pulled on the rope she had fashioned into reigns, and led it out of the barrier, where the chimera spread its wings, and lifted off the ground. "I'll be back in a couple hours! Inuyasha should be up by then!" she yelled down to Miroku and Sango.

When she was out of sight, Miroku suddenly started to set up a fire, Sango looked around.

"What's up?" Miroku asked, putting some branches on the fire.

"Nothing… I wanted to change into my normal clothes… but… I forgot… I lost them." she giggled. Miroku smiled.

"Oh yeah… I remember that." He said with a chuckle. Then blinked as Sango hit him in the back of the head.

"Pervert." She mumbled. Then looked over to him as he slowly stood up next to her.

"But… isn't that part of… you know…" he said, shrugging a little.

"Our relation?" she asked. Miroku was a bit closer now.

"Yeah." He said with a small smile.

"Oh… I see…." She said. As they started to kiss.

"GAYH! THE RABITS! OH GOD NO!" Inuyasha suddenly screamed in his sleep, scaring Sango, who, upon instinct, smacked Miroku.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she said, taking his hand. "Are you ok? It was a reflex! I haven't gotten over the habit!"

He nodded. "Yeah… I'm fine… Lets get to setting up camp for the night." Then kneeled down, pulling out some blankets from his bag.

Sango was a little red in the cheeks, but also got to work of building a cover.

The chimera landed softly next to the barrier and went inside. Kichi looked from the group. Inuyasha was lying where he was before, only he was asleep, several bones were around him from the food. And a blanket rested over him. Sango and Miroku were lying next to each other, fast asleep. They still had their clothes on. And were sleeping in different makeshift beds.

Kichi sighed, jumping off the chimera's back, and pulling out her sleeping bag. As a tall man with gray hair leapt down also.

"So. You'll need me here?" he asked. His eyes were black, except for a small ring of white which indicated his iris would have been there if his eyes were normal. He had sharp claws, and a tail. He was, of course, a full dog demon, like Sesshoumaru.

"Yes. I'll go with them. I'll be fine." Kichi nodded.

"I'm not to sure of that." He noted her one blue eye, the other green.

"I told you before. I'll be fine. Don't worry." She shook her head a little to the side to brush away some white hair from her eyes.

The guy sighed. "Alright…. I'll trust you… I guess…" he said.

"Ok. Then goodnight cloud." She sat down next to the fire.

"What makes you think I'm going to sleep now?" he questioned, following her.

"I don't know…" she said, astonished by her own words.

"So… you come and find me, and then we can't spend time together?" he sat down next to her. "I'm hurt."

She smiled. "Where?"

He pointed to his lips. "There."

Kichi huffed. "That worked before on me you little brat." She said with an angry tone

"5 times. Kichi." Cloud laughed.

"Yes I know the count." She turned and suddenly kissed him deeply on the lips. She then pulled back.

"Ok. Just so we are sure." He laughed a little.

Sango, who was facing away from them, had her eyes open, listening to them talk, and the giggles from kichi.

"But still. When the new moon comes…"

At this, Sango stopped listening. Inuyasha was planning on killing all the demons here. And tomorrow was the night of the new moon…

"Yeah… I know." She said. "But when he leaves… I'll go with them." Kichi sighed sadly. Then looked up at cloud, who had rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Like you said. You'll be fine. I'll be here. I'll be able to defend everyone." He said with a smile.

"Well… also… what if something happens? What if Inuyasha wishes on the shikon no tama at some point? What if he wishes none of this never happened?" kichi asked, voice cracking, and tears forming. "I wouldn't want to live without you."

Cloud sighed. "True… we wouldn't have met…" he said. "Never married…"

"Never had a child." Kichi said without warning, Cloud looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

She rested a hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant cloud. And hopefully, when this is all over, if Inuyasha wishes his friends that died back to life, and that the world was rebuilt. We'll be fine. You'll have a daughter, and me." She smiled.

"Holy shit…" he said. "Really?"

Sango yawned, and closed her eyes.

"Sango… hey… Sango…" she heard a voice. It was Miroku's. "No…" she waved her hand weakly to try and get rid of him. Then he shook her a little. "No! 5 more minutes…" she mumbled.

"There's hot food Sango. Don't deny it. You know it loves you." Miroku said with a dorky smile on his face.

"Yes. Yes. I know it loves me. Everything loves me… but not now… sleep." She said tiredly.

"Get up Sango!" Inuyasha yelled, jerking her awake and right into Miroku, who fell backwards.

"Ow!" Miroku held his face.

"Sorry…" she said, a bit red in the cheeks. Miroku sat up.

"Its ok…" he handed her some meat. "Here. Eat up. We have a lot of demon killing to do." Miroku nodded with a smile.

Sango sighed, pulling off a small amount of meat, and popping it into her mouth, chewing quickly.

"Everyone. This is cloud." Kichi spoke, they looked over to the tall gray haired man. He wore a torn up shirt with wavy designs of blue and red on it. His pants were torn up at the bottom of the legs. Other than that, he looked all right.

"Hello." He waved slowly.

"Good morning." Sango then coughed, and patted her chest, and sighed. "Went down the wrong way." She explained quickly.

"I'm going to go with you guys when you leave feudal Japan." Kichi told them. "He's going to stay here in my place."

"What about the chimera?" Miroku asked.

"I'll have it." Cloud raised his eyebrows.

"Ok. But first. We're going to kill demons!" Inuyasha said happily, raising his fists and laughing a little.

"Uh… Inuyasha… tonight is the new moon…" Sango raised her hand a little.

"What? It is?" he asked, blinking a couple times.

"Yes. Actually Inuyasha, it is. So it might be best that we leave when night falls." Miroku closed his eyes and sighed.

"Bleh. We have Cloud and… Kichiyumi." Inuyasha huffed.

"This isn't like you Inuyasha. You normally get all weird about the new moon." Sango perked a brow.

"Yeah I know…" he said. "But… its time I do thing differently."

"When did you turn over a new leaf?" Sango smirked. "I know you haven't since…. Oh… when was it?"

Miroku chuckled, "Kagome told him that she likes him?" he started laughing at this, and a little vein started to pulse on Inuyasha's forehead.

Kichi looked confused. She then sighed.

"OK LISTEN! WE WILL GO AT SUNSET! THERE IS A GREATER CHANCE THAT WE WILL FIND WHATEVER IT IS!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Cram it Inuyasha. It's going to come here." Kichi whispered. "The lord of the demons here… he can hear you."

Cloud put his arms around her. "Its ok…"

"What do you mean?" Miroku stood up, wincing a little "damn you wound… heal." He mumbled.

Kichi took a step forward, and pulled off the sleeves of her shirt to show deep wound scars. Like claws made them. "He… had attacked me. He even… tried to… rape me..."

Sango twitched at that.

"He had grabbed my arms. That was when cloud appeared and… he rescued me."

Inuyasha scoffed. "What's this lord of demons look like?" He seemed unaffected by kichi's story.

"I can't remember… but his name was Kenaomaru." She sighed, looking down as cloud then embraced her in his arms.

"Kenaomaru? Where does he live?" Miroku looked around.

"He lives to the west. You'll see it after about a couple hours." Cloud answered.

"Good… then lets rest some more and go and kill him. Sesshoumaru's power will be weaker here when we kill this Kenaomaru." Inuyasha smiled.

Miroku leaned over to Sango. "Is it just me, or is Inuyasha having very weird mood swings?"

Sango nodded, "you noticed it too?" she looked slightly at Miroku "stop that."

"Stop what?" he asked innocently. Then his staff was implanted into his head. "Ok…." He slowly pulled his hand from Sango's rear.

"So… this, Kenaomaru… he's the king of demons here?" Inuyasha asked.

Cloud nodded "yes. He is."

"Great… I need a challenge…" Inuyasha smiled.

"Well… you now have what you are looking for Inuyasha." A small and creepy voice slowly rose behind Sango and Miroku, who were now frozen in place. The voice then chuckled. "You want a challenge…." It said.

Sango was holding her throat, gasping for air. Miroku had fallen over, knocked over the back of the head.

Before they could react, the weird demon king leapt out from behind the two and landed hard on the fire, putting it out and enveloping them in darkness. All Inuyasha saw was a pair of long legs.

"Inuyasha… be careful." He heard kichi's voice.

"What?" he asked. "You're making just me fight? GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" he snarled.

"No Inuyasha. You wanted a challenge… so it's just you and me." The demon chuckled again.

"Well then." Inuyasha drew his Sword, the flash lit up the area briefly. "Lets go."

((End chapter. I didn't really know where to stop… so... I decided to stop there… well… that's it… I guess…))


	10. Chapter 9: Full Demon Inuyasha

Inuyasha 

Terrors in the apocalypse

Chapter 9

"Well then." Inuyasha drew his sword, the flash lit the area brightly, but only for a small moment. "Lets go."

"You intend to just… fight an enemy you can't see Inuyasha?" Kenaomaru asked, and then chuckled. "You are truly a sad one. Little man."

At this, Inuyasha remembered that one day… however long ago it had been…

"Aha. Little man. You can only sit helplessly as I devour these women…" Gotenmaru laughed.

"Da…. Damn him…. Damn him to hell…" Inuyasha snarled. Then, he felt his blood slowly change. The red blood cells twisted, the white ones started flying around abnormally in his blood. His eyes changed color. Then…

Gotenmaru chuckled as he reached for another woman. But a bright flash and the fact that his poison cocoon suddenly pulsed, then grew large, with streaks of an attack coming from it caught him eyes.

The cocoon exploded just as quickly as he had noticed it twitch. A full demon Inuyasha leapt from the tattered remains of the silk-like substance that was the poison cocoon.

Inuyasha leapt forward. Landing lightly on his feet, a smirk pressed on his lips.

He…. Had felt… different… it… was a feeling he can't explain… what had happened to him? And where had tetsuseiga been? He tried to think, Kenaomaru was still there. He could hear the breathing. He knew he was ok… for now. The sword? Where had it been? At this point, there was another jolt.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome was running to him, holding the katana form of the sword. Inuyasha growled and leapt back. He was a full demon, and didn't want the sword near him.

That was it…. He smiled, and then put the sword into its sheath. "Hey Miroku? Give this back to me when Kenaomaru is dead. Ok?" he asked, throwing the sword to the monk.

"Inuyasha? You're going to use it?" Sango asked, the tone of her voice suggested fear.

"Yes Sango… I am going to use it." He twitched. "Besides… I'll see better this way…" he chuckled as his blood shifted, the red cells bent and curled, changing shape. His eyes turned red, and his fangs and claws grew longer.

Kenaomaru blinked. "The hell are you doing?" then took a step back. "No… no… not the full demon form…." He shook his massive head.

"Gotta… keep 'hem eyes open!" Inuyasha opened his eyes and laughed, looking around. He could see in the dark very well now. There was Kenaomaru. A large frog demon that could walk on his hind legs. He looked almost like the frog demon that had possessed the guy a while back… the one Kagome had lit aflame…

At this, Inuyasha laughed. The course sound that escaped from his lips sent shivers through them.

"What are you laughing at?" Kenaomaru asked. He tried to hide the fear in his voice.

"You…" Inuyasha lied. Then leapt forward. Claw back and smile on.

Kenaomaru shrieked and launched out his tongue. He aimed right for Inuyasha's head. If he got that… the demon wouldn't be able to see. He couldn't attack then… and he could eat Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blinked and let the tongue wrap around his head. He could still since where he was. He flailed around, letting Kenaomaru think he had the upper hand.

'Oh yes…' Kenaomaru thought. Not being able to talk at that moment. 'Once I eat Inuyasha…I can kill the others… hee hee hee.'

"We need to help Inuyasha…" Sango clenched her fist.

"No. Inuyasha has a plan. I know it.. Besides… he can't die that easily…" Miroku smiled.

At that moment, Inuyasha lost his footing, and was sent inside Kenaomaru's mouth.

They all gasped. Even Kenaomaru looked confused. Inuyasha, a powerful demon… more powerful that Kenaomaru when he wanted to be…. Was eaten…

"That was too easy…a great and powerful demon? Yeah right…" the frog laughed.

"Ok… now we help…" Cloud narrowed his eyes and tightened the muscles in his legs. His fists were pulled back and ready.

"NO DON'T!" Inuyasha's voice came from inside Kenaomaru. "Don't attack! I'm in here you know!" then he blinked. "I… can control my full demon form? Sweet!"

The frog demon laughed. "That matters not little man! You are inside my stomach!" He smiled, and let his tongue hang from his mouth. "Like your friends will be soon."

"Inside your stomach?" Inuyasha smirked. "Not for long!" he laughed and raised his claw

Kenaomaru winced, then groaned. "What… is going on in… th- AHH!" he screamed loudly as his front was torn to shreds, Inuyasha flew out of his chest. Bones, blood, and chunks of organs flew out with him. Inuyasha smiled. He was covered in lord knows what and had leapt from a frogs chest.

He landed hard on one knee, then looked back as Kenaomaru fell backwards, heart torn in pieces. His eyes were very wide and full of pain.

"That was like the movie Kagome showed us… remember Sango? With the thing that popped out of people's chests." Miroku asked. "Uh. What was it called?" he blinked, then tossed Inuyasha back his sword.

Inuyasha caught it swiftly and put it in his belt. His eyes changed back and he felt his red blood cells slowly form back to normal.

"That… was cool." Cloud smiled. He slowly stood up, then looked at Kichi.

Kichi was almost completely covered in blood and gut parts. Mostly because Kenaomaru was facing her when Inuyasha blasted through his chest… She was, at the least, annoyed. "Yes…. Very… cool." she said. Her tone of voice showed annoyance.

"Uh… sorry about that…" Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

Kichi huffed. "I thank you for killing him… but…" she looked down at her clothes. "I'm covered in his blood and guts…. Did you have to do that?" she almost yelled, sounding both sad and angry.

Cloud had started picking chunks off her. "Kichi… Kichi… its ok… calm down." he said softly.

Sango sighed. "Now what?" she then tilted her head to the side a little bit.

"Well… I plan on leaving…" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and joints. At this, Kichi and cloud stopped and looked at each other.

"Inuyasha… I'm going with you." She said, turning to them. "I told cloud I would… despite our relation…. I want to help you guys…"

"What about cloud? Can't he come?" Miroku looked at cloud, eyebrows slanted in confusion.

"Someone has to stay here and watch this time period…" Cloud explained. "I won't leave Kichi here alone either…"

"Just come with us. There is no need to stay here any longer…" Inuyasha spat. "At least be with Kichi."

Cloud looked down. "But… I have to…" he seemed unsure. He told himself to stay. But his feet acted on their own and moved him forward. "Alright…" he found himself saying.

Kichi smiled and hugged cloud. "I love you." She said happily. Then felt her husband's arms around her.

"I love you two…" he responded.

"Alright alright… let's go… shall we?" Inuyasha started back to the well, Sango, Miroku, Kichi, and cloud followed.

"Back to Kagome's time now…" Miroku sighed.

"Yep…" Inuyasha was looking at the sky. Thinking of Kagome as they reached the well, and leapt in…

((End chapter. Yep… that's it… couldn't think of where to end it…. So… yeah… but uh… I dunno. R and r. maybe email me about this… that would be nice…))


	11. Chapter 10: Insects from Hell

Inuyasha

Terrors in the apocalypse

Chapter 10

Cloud sighed sadly. "I wish I hadn't left my post…." He said, walking down the road through what was once Shenguku.

"Jezze Cloud… calm down…" Inuyasha looked over his shoulder. "Don't worry… ok? I think feudal Japan will be fine…" the half demon smiled.

"Better be right…" Cloud sounded annoyed. "I know there's nothing there… but I feel I must keep protecting it…"

Time passed, and they all guessed it was night. They were falling to and fro consciousness and were walking slowly. They had no idea where they were now… or how much time had passed. Everything all looked the same. Black earth, red sky… the clouds didn't move… it was like a painting…

"OK!" Miroku said very loudly, breaking the silence. "we are setting up camp here." Miroku pointed to the small cliff with several rocks at the base. "lets go!" then he started walking to it.

They all followed, and within what may have been half an hour. Camp was set. They sat around the fire, eating Miroku's new delicacy. Which was, his food, of course.

"ok… well…" Inuyasha started.

"wait. Shh…" cloud put his hand up, looking around slowly. "you guys hear that?"

Miroku looked up, Inuyasha strained his ears, and Sango looked around.

"yeah… I do hear it…" Inuyasha stood up, a snarl on his face, but no sound coming from him.

Cloud spat. "well well… they must be able to since what we have…" he looked at Miroku and Sango. Miroku still had the jewel in his body, resting just above his stomach, and Sango still had the cover over her eye, her ¼ of the jewel in her left eye socket.

"yeah… they came back for the pieces…" Inuyasha gripped the hilt of his sword. "didn't know those stupid things were still alive…"

"what are you talking about Inuyasha?" Kichi looked worried.

"Naraku's poison insects." Miroku said sternly, but then Sango threw her arms around him.

"no Miroku." She grabbed his right hand. "you're not using the wind tunnel to get rid of them."

"No. I will." Inuyasha ripped out the fang from its sheath. "and they all make their own little wind scar…."

Miroku's eyes widened. "Inuyasha…. You better be careful… if you aren't… you'll fry us too…"

Inuyasha scoffed. "ok." He pulled back the sword, waiting for his wind to meet the bugs. "come on…. Come on…" he whispered.

They all sat in silence. Watching the bugs. The weird thing was they weren't trying to come after the jewel fourths… they were just going by.

"GOODBYE!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung the sword, the wind scar blazed forward, then started cutting off into weird little irregular paths, cutting up and burning all the insects.

Everyone watched the little flaming chunks fall to the ground.

"that was unusually quick…." Kichi raised an eyebrow. "I couldn't even hit them with some of my magic"

Inuyasha forced the blade quickly into its sheath. "yeah… I know." He looked around. "they didn't even seem to be coming for the jewel…"

"yes… that is quite odd… normally they go after jewel shards… and we have about ¾ of the jewel right now… you'd think they would still swarm after us." Miroku scratched his chin.

"Think we should go now?" Inuyasha looked everyone over. Cloud and Kichi stood up with a nod. Sango and Miroku rose as well. Inuyasha cracked his neck then stopped. "Bastard…"

"Huh? 'Bastard' what Inuyasha?" Miroku picked up his staff, looking rather confused. "What do you see?"

"Don't you realize it? Those bugs. That means Naraku's still alive!" He yelped, then continued on his path. "The airports not far now…"

Why were those bugs still around? Had Naraku summoned More of them? That little jerk off didn't stop did he?

'Its them!' Kagome cried, Then watched as Miroku stood before her, gripping his beads. 'Miroku?'

'Don't you fool! The poison will kill you!' Inuyasha yelled, but the tunnel was open, and they were flying inside. He shut the tunnel quickly and gripped his forearm tightly, groaning in pain.

'You're so stupid Miroku!' Sango grabbed him by the shoulders, then looked surprised as Miroku smirked, and replied with: 'Gotta get rid of them at some point. Better late than never.'

Yet the poison still hadn't killed him yet… amazing…

"INUYASHA LOOK OUT!" A voice cried… it was too late. Inuyasha's face was now in the dirt…

"It's a body…" Sango quickly walked up and looked down at it. The body was of what looked like a half demon, holding a small object in one arm, in the other was a piece of paper. Most of it was illegible, but from what could be read, it was a love letter saying sorry… signed… signed by…

Sesshoumaru…

"What!" Inuyasha ripped it from Sango's hand, and Cloud leaned over to look. "I'll be damned… It is from him. There's no way he'd fall in love with anyone…"

Cloud chuckled and put his arm around Kichi's waist. "Anything's possible…" He then put his lips to her cheek, and she squirmed a minor protest, murmuring under her breath 'stop… no.'

"You're making me sick you two. Now the airports right over the hill… Lets just get going." Inuyasha leapt to his feet and cracked every one of his fingers. "Don't know what to expect, those flying machines don't work too well ever since those creatures destroyed everything and killed more than 8/10's of the world population…"

"Where are we headed exactly?" Kichi questioned, being held in cloud's arms, trying to walk with him reluctantly following. She didn't mind, but was slightly annoyed by him not letting go. Finally, she turned and slipped from his grasp as she sometimes did with a giggle, and kept going.

"To a place called Washington D.C. it's the only really big city left…" Inuyasha looked up at the airport before them, which lay in shambles, but had a good bit of the holes covered with makeshift materials.

"Its where everyone's gone, or is heading to…"

((damn it's been so long since I typed this… god… it feels so weird. If anyone's waiting for these, you shoulda said something… and thank Mika. She's the one that convinced me to finish this… so. BE THANKFUL DAMN IT! (to people that aren't Mika I mean.) well… that's it, and be sharp, cause this story's endin at chapter 15. then comes the next one, Inuyasha, Shadows of death. Till the next one, goodbye!))


	12. Movie spot! brief story break

Inuyasha (no chapter)

Reporter: Hi! And welcome to "movie talk" where we talk to the writer and the stars of a work in progress. Today we look at "Inuyasha terrors in the apocalypse" Today; we speak with Nuva, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango.

Nuva: I AM LORD OF OBVIOUS PEOPLE!

Reporter: ok… so. Inuyasha, what is your role in this?

Inuyasha: I'm the main character.

Reporter: and what do you do?

Inuyasha: travel a barren wasteland.

Nuva: MY COPYRIGHT IDEA! Wait… no it's not… but using it with Inuyasha characters is.

Reporter: and your Nuva.

Nuva: YES!

Reporter: spunky aren't we?

Nuva: no… I'm hyper sometimes… eats some pixie sticks

Reporter: moving on. Miroku. I understand that in the written version of this, you died?

Miroku: yes… looking up and down reporter

Sango: hits him over head

Reporter: how did this make you feel?

Miroku: rubbing head it feels like hurt.

Reporter: so Nuva, why did you keep him?

Nuva: ambeuhh… a friend said I should keep him in it…

Reporter: well we filmed this 'friend' telling you that.

Nuva: YOU DID?

Starts film

Nuva: Like it?

'Friend' (name will not be given now) I like it. BUT MIROKU DIES! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Nuva: cowering in chair I can't?

Friend: pulls out sword

Nuva: screams like a little girl

Stops

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, reporter: looking at Nuva

Nuva: she had a sword… what was I to do?

Reporter: ok, well that's all the time we have for this movie, now for another being done. "Anime survivor" and we have a couple here who didn't make it in this. And Nuva.

Nuva: well, Vash, Legato, Meryl, Ed, Spyke, Fay, Kiddy, Yuki, Nami, Mitsuki, Kaziki, Mitsuki Rara, Hinoki, Keita, and Lamia didn't make it because the animes Trigun, cowboy bebop, Silent Mobius, Dual, and Betterman I saw after I started. But they will be in the next one. And because of several other animes, I might have to do another, with people like Alucard, Integra, incognito, Ryoko, Tenchi, Ryoki, Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sanoski, I'll have to do a third.

Reporter: well, you have a party coming up soon, in…LAS VEGAS? Stares intently at the paper is that right?

Nuva: yep.

Reporter: is that all right? And will these new characters come in there?

Nuva: No. I'm doing a sequel. Like I said…. Don't you listen?

Reporter: well, you know the mayor of Vegas was arrested?

Nuva: really?

Reporter: yes, by the dooby soo bunch.

Nuva: dooby. That explains how they understand the dog…

Reporter: well what about the other people helping you? And the rumors that the party will be crashed by angry characters?

Nuva: dark lord cloud, Chibi Inuyasha, Chibi Bakura. And…. It will? Looks around

Dark lord cloud: looks around not bad…

Chibi Inuyasha: hey… is there any of those noodles kagome brings here?

Chibi Bakura: ramen noodles?

Chibi Inuyasha: YEAH! THOSE!

Dark lord cloud: doubt it.

Chibi Inuyasha: damn… sits down

Reporter: so they help you?

Nuva: YES NOW!

Reporter: are you ok?

Nuva: YOU ARE CORRECT SIR!

Reporter: is he, always…

Nuva: HI OH!

Reporter: ok… that's enough of that. So tune in next week for "movie talk" where we will show you more movies, such as "Wal-Mart wars". See you there!

Nuva: SHINY MACHINE! Stares at camera

Dlc (dark lord cloud): grabs Nuva come on…. Its time for medication… Drags him away

Chibi Inuyasha: he drank coffee. He does stupid things faster now.

Reporter: …. Uh… ok…. Well… just get him off the camera… Holy crap! He's eating the---

(Static)

((this was written a really long time ago… back when I had just written chapter 5 of Inuyasha T.I.A… so. Yeah… I thought I could pop this in between chapters 10 and 11… there's another between chapter 19 and 20… so, just bear with me.))


	13. Chapter 11: Battle outside the airport

Inuyasha Terrors in the Apocalypse

Chapter 11

"So this is the Airport.." Cloud suddenly twisted his head around on his shoulders. He sighed after the bones finished popping. "Its not too bad…"

"Yeah. Lets go…" Sango stopped, and looked back. "Lets not…" Her hand slowly traveled back and wrapped around the leather grip she used for her boomerang. Before she could let it fly, a large web slammed her to the ground out of nowhere. A web wrapped around Cloud and Kichi, and nearly hit Miroku.

"What the… It's a hunter capturer?" Inuyasha growled, making a grab for his sword, but a thin piece of another web wrapped around the hilt and sheath, sticking it together. "You bastard."

Miroku ran forward, his staff still had the thin blade and point cut into the bottom. Dodging several more web shots, the half spider half snake (spider head and upper body, then the rest is a snake) chattered as its mandibles hit together wildly. The 6 eyes watched as Miroku leapt up and then slashed out three of those eyes, causing a large hairy leg to swing around and slam into him.

"No!" Sango cried, watching as Miroku skid along the earth. She groaned and managed to shift herself to grab her sword, and draw it out. Once the web was cut, it fell apart. Cloud was already out, but his business was making sure Kichi stayed safe.

"I'll deal with our little Pest… Sango, you deal with Miroku." Inuyasha gripped his sword hilt, now free of its webbing, the sword was ready to be drawn.

"FAT CHANCE INUYASHA!" Sango screamed, letting her boomerang fly forward. The capturer, obviously busy with its own pain, failed to notice the spinning object, when then imbedded itself in the beasts skull. The thing shuddered, then slumped over, a slow death rattle crawling from its mouth.

"Miroku. Are you alright?" Inuyasha and Sango quickly ran over to the monk, and knelt down. "Are you alright?"

He gave a weak smile, lifted his head, and gave a thumbs up. "Yep. I'm good…" he strained to slowly bring himself up, getting on his knees before Sango's lips rushed into his view, and pushed against his own. He blinked, and saw that tears had formed in her eyes.

Inuyasha gave a loud sigh, then looked away. "Miroku. I was worried…" he heard. "No need to be. I'm Miroku. I can handle anything." Inuyasha stood up. "Come on, let's catch that plane."

"Is that it?" Cloud pointed to the sky, where a large, dark red bird, with its feathery wings outstretched, was quickly flying towards them. It was obvious this wasn't a plane…

"It's a hunter killer!" Miroku yelled. "This isn't good. Those things are fast and they can just dive on you. Its like they aren't bound by physical limitations…"

Inuyasha smirked and drew his sword, quickly swinging it around at the beast which now was only about 50 feet away. The wave of energy sped forward…

And bounced off.

"Oh, and their heads are like a shield, Nothing can really hurt them from the front. You have to…" Miroku chuckled, and watched Inuyasha run forward.

"Yeah I kinda figured that out Miroku!" He stopped, throwing another attack up, which sliced into the hunter killers stomach, then cut it strait in half.

"They don't seem to be too happy." Inuyasha looked over to them, sheathing his sword, as the hunter killer slammed into the ground beak first, and it stuck strait up, almost like a statue.

"They don't." Miroku nodded, now standing. Cloud and Kichi were at the doors to the building. The doors opened and they walked inside. Everyone else quickly followed.

Sango limped slightly, holding her side. "You ok?" Asked Miroku, who had noticed her limp. She nodded, then pulled her hand away. It wasn't a big cut, but it led down to her hips, where the muscle would move when she walked, causing her pain. It didn't bleed too much, but looked rather painful…

"Lord Sesshoumaru…?"

"What is it… Naraku?"

"Stories have been passing around the hunters… that little bands of people are managing to kill them."

"And? We have the ability to make even more hunters." Sesshoumaru Answered.

Naraku nodded, then turned and stepped down hard, showing his sign that he was going to leave.

"Send a couple groups. One of each hunter in the groups, to those locations." He paused. "any word yet Naraku?"

"None… Sorry."

"Sesshoumaru?" Naraku was now gone, and a young female voice had crept into the room. He smiled. "Its ok… He's gone."

Then, in stepped Rin. She was 13 now, and wore clothes much like she did 3 years ago, before Sesshoumaru waged the war, and torched the earth. Only the dress was much longer, it came to her knees, and it hung around her chest, but still showed that she was becoming a rather pretty young lady. Her face still had the shine in it that it had so long ago, despite the scar that ran diagonally across the right side of her face. She smiled.

"I don't like Naraku." She told him, bringing one of her bare hands to her collar, which had been broken at one point. So the bone was at an odd angle under her skin, but it didn't cause her pain. Her hands were still soft, but the palms still scratched a bit from her past. Her sleeves ended at her wrist, and she didn't wear anything over her forearms. Same with her shins, as they were exposed as well. Her feet had rather nice looking shoes on them though.

"Yes I know Rin." He turned to face her and forced a light smile. It was still hard for him to complete such a task. He watched as she walked over to him, and then wrapped her arms around his, putting her head to his shoulder. She smiled and looked up at him.

"All of this will soon be over Rin. I promise." He told her, putting an arm around her shoulders. "I'll get rid of everything that could hurt you, because you rescued me so long ago…"

((Whoa! Turns out that's Sesshoumaru's reason for doing all this. Pssh. What a weirdo. Well, I'm struggling to type these, and keep myself awake at noon… I gotta go to bed earlier like Mika told me to do… well, R&R… because Ratty the Rat says: "Bitches" …

… well you know what he meant. Right? well to let you know, this chapter, in the written version, is actually two chapters... cause when i wrote it, i was like "Every chapter should be just one page..." and i regret that.))


End file.
